


Pesadillas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabes cómo fue tu ataúd, piensas que Bruce no dedicó mucho tiempo a ello, que Alfred fue el que repasó todos los catálogos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Es que cuando tengo insomnio tengo un estado de ánimo cojonudo.

A veces despiertas tratando de escapar. No recuerdas lo que deberías, como deberías. Son sólo imágenes inconexas, sensaciones. Aparecen cuando estás demasiado exhausto para combatirlas. Despiertas notando madera bajo las uñas, barniz. No sabes cómo fue tu ataúd, piensas que Bruce no dedicó mucho tiempo a ello, que Alfred fue el que repasó todos los catálogos. Arañas la tapa hasta que sangras, y a veces hay tierra. En las manos, en el pecho, en los pulmones. Despiertas con el sabor a arena llenándote la boca e inundándote las fosas nasales, no recuerdas cómo respirar. 

Gritas, y el contenido depende del día.

 

*

 

Te caes de la cama y el pulso retumba en todo tu apartamento. Cada palpitación es como un martillazo, lo notas contra tu cuello, tus muñecas, contra tus tímpanos. No oyes más que tu latido acelerado y tus jadeos, y gruñes cuando hundes las uñas en el suelo y crees escuchar cómo se rompen. Te arde la garganta, aunque no recuerdes qué gritabas, si es que tenía algún sentido. Y estás solo. Cubierto de un sudor frío y un temblor que se extiende a cada segundo que pasas despierto y tomas conciencia de ti mismo, de la ausencia de las sábanas. Estás solo y respiras, puedes respirar. Tus uñas no se rompen contra el suelo. Aún así te arrastras hasta el baño y vomitas, echas todo lo que no has gritado, te vacías entero y esperas que no vuelva. La garganta te sigue ardiendo, esta vez por el esfuerzo, pero el estómago vacío es un consuelo. Esperas contra las baldosas del baño a que tus piernas y tus brazos dejen de tiritar.

 

*

 

Tienes una mano en el pecho, parece que el corazón se te vaya a salir por la boca. Derribas a Drake de un puñetazo antes de darte cuenta de que te sujetaba contra el colchón, antes de darte cuenta de dónde estás. Tu respiración no está bien, no funciona como debería. Él se frota la boca desde el suelo, el labio partido, y no te dice absolutamente nada. A ti te tiemblan las manos y quieres más que nada encogerte, arrugarte todo lo que puedas hasta desaparecer. No lo haces, porque él está allí, porque no le quieres dar esa satisfacción. 

—Estabas llamando —dice, no muestra ninguna emoción. 

Te agarra de la mandíbula y le apartas de un manotazo, tu cuerpo aún funciona con adrenalina. 

—Vete a tu casa —escupes. 

Drake se viste sin decir nada. Es lo que hacéis, constantemente. Es como funcionáis. Entierras los dedos en tu pelo, tiras para notar la sensación, te clavas las uñas para saber que sigues ahí. Drake dice que llamabas, pero no sabes a quién. 

—Jason —es tentativo, y tú contestas con un mero asentimiento de cabeza. Se da por satisfecho y se echa una mochila al hombro. 

Y tú estás solo de nuevo.

 

*

 

No es el ataúd. No es sólo el ataúd. A veces son los golpes. Suele darse en las noches más activas, empiezas a detectar esa pauta, y sólo hace que vacíes el cargador de tu pistola con más rabia. Evitas dormir. Lo evitas hasta caer inconsciente en el sofá, en la cama. 

Puede que no recuerdes con exactitud cómo saliste de tu ataúd, pero recuerdas los golpes de la palanca como si te rompieran los huesos de nuevo. El crujir de tus dientes al apretar la mandíbula con cada contusión, escupir rojo en el suelo y en la cara de ese bastardo. Recuerdas cada golpe y no te hace falta estar dormido.

Tienes una bolsa de teléfonos desechables en el armario, y coges el tuyo porque da igual, te encontrará. Marcas a oscuras y te echas el antebrazo por encima de los ojos, intentas librarte del dolor de cabeza. Para cuando Drake se cuela por tu ventana son casi las cinco, y quieres que sea normal, que sea como siempre, pero eres incapaz de levantarte del sofá. 

—Pensé que había una emergencia —habla en voz baja, como si fuera a despertarte. Se sienta en el borde de la mesa y tira de tu camiseta—. Luego vi que era tu apartamento.  
—Haz algo útil, ¿quieres? —y sabes que tu voz se escapa ahogada, que más que una orden es una petición. 

De cualquier manera se sienta sobre ti, se quita la máscara. Notas el peso del traje y la manera que te ancla con las piernas, sabes que debería (quieres, _querer_ es la palabra) ser todo calor. En cambio estás helado, agradeces cuando se inclina a besarte.

 

*

 

—A veces llamas a Bruce. 

Te detienes en el sitio, justo al borde de la azotea. Drake está cansado y toda su postura lo refleja, cada inflexión de sus músculos. Saltas de igual manera, no es una conversación que te interese tener, especialmente si no acabará entre las sábanas. 

(A veces llamas a Bruce, pero a veces le llamas a él, y no sabes qué es peor.)

 

*

 

Te encuentra en el baño esta vez. Como siempre, no hay conversación. Tú no tenías nada en el estómago que vaciar, y eso te hace sentirte inútil, hace que todo lo que tenías dentro siga allí. Te rascas las cicatrices del esternón sin pretenderlo, y Drake te agarra de la mano. Ninguno sois buenos con esto, pero Drake tiene sus propias pesadillas, aunque tú no las hayas compartido. Te sientes egoísta con eso.

Sus dedos te acarician la base de la mano y el hueso de la muñeca, te miden el pulso. 

—Vamos —te dejas arrastrar, cada vez más. 

No quieres pensar en ello, pero tampoco quieres dormir. Permites que te enrede en las sábanas, como siempre. Es más pequeño que tú, se forma su propia colmena en la cama. Y tú se lo permites cada vez. Ahora no te apartas, apoyas el rostro contra su cuello y te haces un hueco, encajas como puedes. “Me sabe la boca a tierra,” tu lengua parece torpe, y los dedos de Tim te recorren entero. 

Cierras los ojos.


End file.
